The Birth of Spock
by Cleopatra96
Summary: This is the story of Spock's birth. It is based on the deleted clip from the 2009 movie hence some of the dialogue but most of it is what I think she would have went through. Please keep in mind that I did not write all of this in one go, it has been written over a few months so it has errors. Please be kind, constructive criticism is welcome but as always please be kind.


*Hello everyone, this story is based on the deleted clip from the movie, hince some of the dialogue. I will accept constructive criticism but please keep in mind that I didn't write all of this in one go. I have been working on this off and on for almost a year now being very busy with Uni and I just finished it tonight, I will probably go back and edit it a bit but until then: Be kind, please.*

I really had no idea what to expect within these last nine months, but everything has been fine. I had been overly anxious about watching my body change as it was something that made me very insecure, but after hearing many stories I've come to realize that becoming fat is the least of my worries. Vulcan and Human pregnancies are quite similar with some differences occur that I do not understand, after my husband found out some of my finding's he decided to take away my books. 'It's just a baby, I'm sure it's not going to kill me' I thought, it's not like I'm carrying Dracula's child. I have been unable to attend any of the council meetings due to contractions so I entered my confinement which gives me all the time in the world to sleep and relax. With my husband due to arrive from the council in a couple of hours, I lay in bed conserving my time with a book. The sun shining through the open windows, I lay still in my nightgown. My long hair lay loose and out of my headdress, it had become too much of a struggle to wear that thing now and with no makeup I feel like myself when I lived on earth minus the big tummy and puffy face. I began to read, "Es war eubnak mitten im Winter, und die schneeflocken fielen wie Federn vom Himmel herab, da sass ein koenigin an einem fenster..."

"Lady Amanda?" Linnea knocked on the door, "Supper ready, shall I set a place mat for you?" she was one of the few human servants in the household.

My appetite has been rather gone since I was forced by Sarek to enter my confinement. Thankfully Linnea and her fiancé' Felix has been keeping me company with yummy cooking and many new books since moving has been quite a challenge.

"I'm afraid, I am not feeling hungry right now Linnea, however be sure to save me a plate for later just in case".

She nodded and timidly walked into the room "Do you need company?" She asked softly,

"Company would be lovely" I told her laying my book down beside me

"I'm ready to be up and running again. I can't stand this confinement"

"I must admit, it has been rather odd seeing you in here and not around the halls or coming back from town with bags of new clothes"

"Ah well when this little one decides to make its appearance, I will be up and running in no time, probably even a few hours after it's out"

She chuckled, "Well Lady Amanda, knowing you, I think that is likely. Can I get you anything before I leave?"

I really didn't like to bother her, I knew that she had a lot to do now; I shook my head "It's alright Linnea".

She rose her brow "No really madam," she examined my look "Would you like some ice crème?"

I smiled, my cover was blown. She had grew to know me all too well with this pregnancy, "Ice Crème would be nice".

She a nod, she patted my shoulder. "I shall be right back with that".

Looking back at my book, I fell into the German allowing my mind drifting from English to the language I had long to speak with someone again. Over the past few years, I had taught Sarek a few words however he hardly remembered them. I sighed in grief, feeling the baby move in my belly. He surely was an active one. A light knock alerted me from my belly, Felix came with the ice cream.

"My lady" he asked simply,

I look up to see the darked haired young man staring at me, I still remembered the young boy who I grew up with on earth never did I see him so lost for words. I coaked a brow,

"Yes, Felix. Are you alright"

"yes" he shook his head "I just… Linnea… told me to bring this to you."

After a small pause, I kindly smiled, "Ah yes, Felix. It is wonderful of you to bring it" and reached my hand out taking it from him. Felix was a bit of a shy guy, but he had never acted this oddly around me. I couldn't help but ask despite knowing I probably shouldn't

"Is something wrong Felix?"

"Not at all, Lady Amanda. It's just that… you look very beautiful".

His words hit me like a train, something I didn't feel, couldn't see and yet he could still see it. I smiled sweetly at him feeling my eyes well with tears, he wasn't used to seeing my hair let alone it down.

"Well, Thank you Felix. Your very dashing yourself" I playfully winked,

I turned to the ice crème, by beloved ice crème. I stared in amazement as the white fluffy crème rested on top of the 2 scoops of ice cream drizzled with chocolate glaze and rainbow sprinkles. How on earth did Linnea manage to get these things from this planet. I looked at Felix,

"This looks amazing, how did Linnea get all of this?"

"She brought some back with her on the voyage. She thought that she might need it when she missed home, apparently she thought that you needed the last bits more than herself."

He sat on the edge of the bed resting his hand on my swollen stomach. Besides Linnea, Felix has always been one of my only friends who I could tell anything too and I felt comfortable around. It hasn't yet daunted on me that they are getting married in a few short months. I placed the ice crème just above his hand resting it on my belly and began to eat it.

"I tell you what" I said with a full mouth "I can't wait for this baby to be out. It seems like he's giving me more reason to eat and eat and eat, I'm getting sick of eating".

Felix laughed handing me a napkin, apparently the sight of white fluffy cream with brown sauce was unappealing. I laughed and wiped my mouth swallowing and placed the ice crème on the stand beside my bed,

"Well, like Linnea said I'm sure that once the baby is born everything will go back to normal".

I took his hand, "I'm sure it will be. I never realized how…"

The same sharp pain that gripped me before was back, my stomach tightened and I tensed. I gripped the closest thing to me, Felix's hand and squeezed. I painful moan escaped my lips, my eyes clamp shut as the pain worsened it rid me speechless. All I could do was breathe despite Felix asking me what he could do to help. As he moved from the bed to sit beside me I buried my head in his shoulder and let out a muffled scream. "Breathe" he told me calmly, "Breathe in and out"…

I suddenly heard another voice, "The contractions have started up again, shall we call the midwife?"

I shook my head, no doctors. Not yet, it would only trouble them,

"No" I groaned, this breathing thing really wasn't helping as I let my head simply rest against Felix. Like the dile, the pain slowly subsided until nothing. I sighed in relaxation,

"I'm sorry" I apologized, Felix held me in his arms looking at Linnea,

"You have nothing to be sorry about Amanda, we are here for you. We won't leave you."

Felix helped me sit against the pillows, "There getting stronger, they say this is going to get worse?"

Linnea sighed, "the midwives tell me that women can be in labor for days"

I groaned.

"Is everything alright?" a dark monotone voice asked, I turned my head to see my husband. Felix jumped up from beside me, beside Linnea.

"Yes, everything is alright. Felix and Linnea were helping me. I've been having contractions".

"Then it would be logical for you both to have called the midwife". He stood with his hands behind his back. I could tell her had a bad day at the council. Linnea and Felix looked down,

"Yes Sir" they both said.

"But love, I told them not to call the midwife. The pains are not close together. Please don't be angry with them. They did nothing wrong".

Sarek has always been rather tough with the servants. Something I should speak to him about more, Linnea and Felix both have always done their jobs right. Lately, Sarek has been rather protective, in his own way of course.

"I do not wish to argue with you".

I sighed, relenting "Alright, then".

"I shall be in my Office since you do not require my presence". He turned to Linnea and Felix "Please take too the proper authorities if the child comes".

Linnea curtseys and Felix bowed "Yes, sir".

I sighed as he walked out of the room,

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed" Felix said sitting back down beside me on the bed.

"Try couch" I told them, "he's been rather on edge since I've been resting."

Suddenly, without warning I felt a pop. At first I thought it was nothing until I started to adjust myself, I felt wet.

"woah" Felix moved off of the bed. "Amanda I think your …"

"water broke". I sighed, the baby was definitely coming, the emotions started to come and I started to cry "I can't do it" I told them, "I'm not ready".

"Oh honey. Don't panic" Linnea told Felix to get the midwives and alert Sarek. Oh goodness this was happening. She took my hand as Felix left the room "Oh my" I sighed, "This is happening. It's really happening".

Linnea smiled "yes, love. You're going to be a mom soon. I promise I won't leave you".

The pain gripped my belly again, and I squeezed her hand doubling over "Ahhh!" I yelled, "This is strong!"

"Remember what the midwife told you: In through the nose, out through the mouth."

I could tell I was going to get sick and tired of hearing that as the hours passed on.

"Please, don't leave me".

"not even if they tried to force me" she said, pulling my hair out of my face. "they will be here soon and you will do well".

I relaxed back in the pillows, Linnea always knew what to do to make things better. I felt like I was melting on pillows, Felix's voice broke me from my thoughts

"Master Sarek has sent for the midwives, he told me to tell you that they will be here soon. The midwives won't let him or me in the room during labor or delivery, but I asked and they said Linnea could stay with you. I got an ice cloth for you".

He handed it to Linnea and then hugged me tightly, I really didn't want him to leave me but at least I got Linnea. With a kiss, he left the room

"Good luck" he said.

In just a few short hours I was going to be a mother, a child was going to depend on me, it wouldn't be just Sarek and I anymore. I took a breath as the midwives came in, and rushed about the room. I looked at Linnea who was intrigued by them,

"She stays here" I told the midwife firmly,

"As you wish, my lady" she smiled, and felt around my swollen belly.

As the hours passed, I could do nothing but breathe as the contractions came sharper. The midwife said that the baby would come soon, but after 5 hours I started to doubt her.

I gripped Linnea's hand, "I wish Sarek could be here". I moaned as the main got worse and worse. The midwife assured me that everything would be alright as he sat by the fireplace seeming to be boiling some water.

"I know my lady, but the midwife said…"

"Oh screw the midwife. Get my husband in here". I sighed, relaxing back in the pillows.

"Alright" Linnea said, and walked out of the room.

Rapid footsteps grew louder and louder and soon I heard his anxious voice, "Amanda" he took my hand, "Is everything okay".

Relief washed over me, "Yes. I just really needed you here. I'm scared".

His stoic face, shows signs of remorse. I smiled, "hard to hide emotions, eh?" I said lightly out of breath, my husband didn't really like people knowing he can show emotions.

A slight smile graced his lips, "just a little bit".

I chuckled lightly before being cut off by another pain. I squeezed his hand tightly, groaning.

"Oh please, let it go by fast" I moaned, he sat beside me and dipped the now warm cloth in the cold water, rang it out and placed it on my forehead. I felt myself growing a fever. I tried to relax as the contraction faded but I couldn't, I looked at the midwife who was cutting cloth "Please, you have to do something to take the pain away. It's stronger..."

"I'm sorry Lady Amanda, there is nothing I can do". I relaxed back in the pillow groaning as the contraction intensified. I gripped his hand trying to keep my emotions together.

"Let me see if I can get your servant and find you some ice crème"

Linnea left the room. I groaned against the sweaty pillows.

"How long do I have?" I asked the midwife, who was seeming to be ripping old bed sheets apart.

"The child shall come soon, my lady. It will not be long now"

I really don't think I can take this pain anymore, tears escape my eyes and I finally relent to my emotions. Sarek wiped my tears away gently "It's alright, sweetheart. Keep breathing, it will be over soon".

But, it was far from. Six hours later I was still in labor, as dawn broke the only comfort for my high fever was to birth outside with the cold morning wind brushing against my face. Linnea laid the cold rag on my head as the midwife finally told me what I've been waiting to hear all day, it was time for me to push.

"Alright my lady, your child is ready to enter the world" she said as she moved into place. "Your fever is rising, so we must get this child out now". Gripping Linnea's hand, I pushed with all of my strength which was all but gone now. Nausea gripped my body and I threw up in the bin beside me, I felt my body give out. This was it, I was surly going to die. The midwives and nurses gave me lots of encouragement as I felt the dreaded pressure all the books warned about. I pushed a few more times, and collapsed in the pillows and everything turned black.

A few moments later, I came to as the midwife covered me up with a fresh wool blanket. Before I could even ask, Linnea walked over with the bundle in her arms. She placed the child in my arms, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"It's a boy, my lady. Shall I send for Master Sarek?"

I nodded as I looked down at my boy, his eyes, ears. He was truly Sarek's child. His dark black hair resembled my father, but more than anything I could tell he would grow to be a splitting imagine of his father. I saw nothing but beauty and perfection and an intense need to protect, but most importantly unconditional love. I felt my tears fall from my eyes, in happiness.

"The baby is healthy" I heard the nurse say, "Why does the mother cry?"

"She is human" The midwife, stoically said.

I heard the rapid footsteps through our room and outside on the padio, Sarek was by my side in what seemed like seconds. He looked at me, kissing me on the forehead and glancing down at our son.

"I had a thought, that we might name the child after one of our society boarders. His name was Spock".

I thought, Spock, what an odd name. However, he looked like a Spock.

"Your silence does not seem to suggest an honest enthusiasm".

"No" I said, touching his arm reassuringly. "Spock"…

The baby opened his eyes, and looked up at me. I smiled as his eyes grifted to his father.

"He has your eyes". Sarek told me

"..and your eyes" I finished. Rubbing his little pointed ears as if to warm them from the cold breeze.

"Hello Spock" I said gently, "I am your mother".


End file.
